[unreadable] The ultimate objective of this project is to develop intelligent electrical stimulation devices, which will automatically adjust the stimulator signal based on the conditions prevailing in the tissue, or in the media. This would allow for optimization of a long term treatment, as well as for an on demand treatment, if the conditions in the body suddenly change. Today such a treatment is used in, e.g., on-demand pacemakers. We are looking to extend it to physiological/biochemical processes in the body in addition to stimulation of functions. [unreadable] [unreadable]